Happy Valentine's Day, Pitch
by J.T.'s A.X
Summary: TEDDY BEARS and SNUGGLES? What has HAPPENED to the Nightmare King? Just a fluffy, late Valentine's Day drabble. One-shot.


Sorry if Pitch seems a bit OOC, but it works in terms of my actual storyline which I will eventually post at some later date-I have other priorities... unless of course my loyal readers work up enough interest to review? Just a suggestion... ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own RoTG

In a half awakened stupor, she first registered the tingling sensation of being enveloped in blissfully overwhelming heat. Then came the jarring feeling of aching soreness throughout her whole body, concentrated strongly in her hips.

A soft pained moan escaped luscious, light-blue lips and she inhaled deeply to ease the pain.

Or rather… _tried to_.

There was a heavy weight on her stomach that prevented her from doing so.

Suddenly feeling breathless, she blearily blinked open her brilliant blue eyes. She was met with the sight of his head laying on her bare chest, his strong, naked torso resting between her upright knees, his arms wrapped firmly around her. It seemed as though he had collapsed in exhaustion and couldn't find the strength to even move. She had no doubts that's _EXACTLY_ what happened.

With a wry laugh, her mouth quirked into a tired smile as she suddenly remembered the activities of the night before.

She caressed his neck, running her fingers through his soft black hair, content to watch him sleep. The gentle ministrations soon woke him and he placed a kiss to the center of her chest before lifting his head and smiling at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to run off and ruin Valentine's Day," she teased light-heartedly.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Isn't it your favorite holiday?" He moved up on all fours to hover over her.

"You're going soft, Pitch: putting others before yourself," she smiled, then winced slightly at a memory.

"Don't tell the Guardians," he joked, seeing her pain and trying to relieve some of it by lightening the mood.

"If feels so nice to be loved," she said suddenly, "you have no idea."

"Ah, but I believe I do," he retorted, leaning his head down towards hers.

Humming in agreement, she leaned up tp him, meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

A moment of silence.

"I got you something for the occasion."

"Really? So did I!"

"Well, let's see it."

"No, that's okay, you brought it up, you go first."

"No, please, I insist."

"It's not exactly what you could call a 'traditional' gift, but…"

She summons a small gray cloud to bring the item down from a nearby shelf. It's a roaring lion, made out of solid, unbreakable 'water-glass'-a trick that took long to master.

"Why a lion?" he asked curiously, still inspecting the intricately detailed figurine.

"Well, it symbolizes the bravery and courage I see in you-your center: the keys to fear."

He smiles tenderly at her, knowing exactly to what she was referring, "I'm touched. I appreciate this… more than you know."

She smiles and he sets it down on the nightstand, handing her a thin black box about as long as her forearm.

She opens it.

It's empty.

She looks up at him, confused.

With a smile and a wave of his hand, he fashions a gorgeous, delicate black rose out of sand-a trick of his own-and as it blooms before her eyes, she discovers a black and silver necklace in its dark heart.

With a gasp, she marvels at both flower and necklace before handing the locket to him, holding up her prism-of-blues hair so he can fasten the elegant chain around her neck.

"For everything I see in you… and everything I don't."

"I just hope you're not disappointed with what you do or don't see from here," she blushed shyly, not meaning to call attention to her naked form, her words heavy with uncertainties she never spoke of and painful memories best left in the past.

"My darling," he assured her grabbing her hands and kissing each wrist softly, "as long as I get to keep looking, I can guarantee I will never be disappointed."

With teary eyes, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss and they started again what they'd thought finished last night. In a few weeks, she'll realize he gave her another treasure-far more precious and no less meaningful-but for now…

RoTG

Sometime later…

She reclined against his chest, sheets pooling at her waist, completely satiated and inappropriately euphoric. Eventually, he broke the content silence.

"In the spirit of Valentine's Day-and no I don't mean Cupid-I also got you a teddy bear."

He pulls the fuzzy, cream-colored stuffed animal out of, seemingly, nowhere and hands it to her.

"Aw, thanks! It's so cute!" she gushes, taking it in her arms and hugging it to her chest, "but I already have a teddy bear."

"What-?"

And then she tosses the bear aside and hugs his waist tightly, grinning up at him. And then he understands.

"I am many things," he stated flatly, "I am Pitch Black; I am the Boogeyman; I am the Nightmare King. But to the extent of my knowledge, I am NOT a teddy bear."

She gave him a kicked puppy face and stuck out her lower lip to protest, "you're _MY _teddy bear."

It was a testament to his love for her that he did not protest this time, instead nuzzling her temple and kissing her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet Aqua," he murmured in her hair.

Snuggling close into the curve of his body, she gave a content hum and a sleepy smile, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Pitch."

RoTG

Who is she? Well… you'll have to wait for me to write her story for you to find out (cackles). Tell me if you're interested though. If anyone can guess who she is in my story (aside from Pitch's love interest and later, wife), I'll give you a sneak peek into her story and a run-through of how she and Pitch got here. Just know that this one-shot is the epilogue-of-the-epilogue-of-the-sequel, in terms of timeline :) and that the story itself will be very slow-building.


End file.
